


Running To Freedom

by Writer4Christ



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Freedom, Slavery, father-daughter, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: Moses and Boo run to freedom.





	

“Papa!” she whispered frantically against Moses’ chest as she saw the torches pass them by in the bushes. The sound of heavy footfalls echoed in her ears as she thought it was all over. They were never going to make it to freedom. They failed.

Boo felt her father’s hand cover her mouth and she looked up into the one good eye he had left. It was a sight that would be forever ingrained into her memory. There was a look of determination and a hint of sadness.

Sadness that he wasn’t meant to continue this journey with her. God was going to call him home and God would lead her to the right people. She was going to continue and be free.

Boo watched as Moses waited patiently for the slave catchers to pass. Time seemed to move slowly for Boo. She wanted to ask Moses if the scary men were going to come and take her away from him but she didn’t. She sat quietly and waited. Waited for the opportunity to run.

“Boo, hurry,” she heard. Moses rushed to grab her hand and pull her up. This was it. This was their chance. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

“Freedom,” she thought. “Me and papa gonna make it to freedom.”

They happened upon the river and Boo stopped. She didn’t know how to swim and neither did Moses.

“The water papa,” she said nervously. What were they going to do now?

A noise penetrated the brief silence and they both turned toward the sound. The scary men were back. Boo clung to her father’s clothes desperately.

“Don’t let go,” Moses said and he carried her in his arms.

Water splashed all around them and Boo tightened her grip around Moses’ neck. A small cry threatened to escape her when she felt heat behind her. Her eyes widened as fire and arrows flew by them.

Suddenly she slipped and fell into the water. She scrambled to find her footing and felt strong arms slip around her waist.

“I got you Boo,” Moses said and they stumbled onto the grass. Boo glanced at her father and saw the arrows protruding from his back.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to pull her father along to safety. She wanted to get help but what could she do?

She had no other choice but to leave her father there bleeding to death. She hid in the bushes and went mute. She watched the life leave Moses’ eyes while the blurry images of men filled her vision. She shrank back in fear of being the next victim.

The men pulled the arrows out of Moses’ back roughly turning him over with their feet to make sure he was indeed dead.

“Where’s the girl?” one shouted.

“Get him into the wagon. We’ll catch her soon enough,” another answered.

The men left Boo’s sight and she waited. Waited for another opportunity to run.

“Run Boo run,” she clearly heard. “Make it to freedom.” Boo could swear it was her mother’s voice urging her to finish what they couldn’t. She needed to finish the task. She needed to finish for them and for herself.

She ran well into the night. She had no idea what direction to go in but she kept straight never stopping. She never rested.

It was mid morning when heard the horses in the distance. She heard the men clamoring about waiting in the wings to capture her.

“Make it to freedom Boo,” she heard her mother’s voice echo in her mind.

She came to a sudden halt as she saw a figure in front of her. The white woman squatted down and motioned for Boo to stay quiet.

“Shh. I’m not going to hurt you,” the woman stated.

Boo didn’t speak because she didn’t trust what she was seeing. This woman could turn her in. She was white and she learned she couldn’t trust white folks.

“What’s your name? I’m Elizabeth,” she said trying to start a conversation and establish trust.

Boo and Elizabeth heard the slave catchers and Elizabeth pleaded with her to not say a word. Boo was surprised when this woman lied about seeing her. Could this be a sign that her freedom was imminent?

Elizabeth rushed to Boo and held out her hand. “Don’t worry. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Boo hesitantly took Elizabeth’s hand and walked to her freedom.


End file.
